The present invention relates to user interface application input. More particularly, the present invention relates to computer-vision based execution of graphical user interface (GUI) application actions.
Computing applications may be designed to provide a graphical user interface (GUI) that is displayed on a display device. The computing applications allow users to utilize input devices, such as a keyboard and mouse, to enter text and perform selections within the displayed graphical user interface.